1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates to the controlled and coordinated emission of volatile substances (preferably fragrances and/or insecticides) into a given area such as a room or a region of a yard; and more particularly it concerns the creation of a desired atmosphere within the given area. In addition, our invention involves various means for providing instructions to a microcontroller/microprocessor to control the emission of volatile substances. Further, the emission of volatile substances, preferably fragrances, may be coordinated with the emission of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known devices for controlling the atmosphere through the release of fragrance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,410 discloses an electrostatic vapor/aerosol generator for supplying aromatic oil, deodorant, disinfectant, fumigant, fungicide, insecticide or bactericide to a room. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,418 discloses an adjustable aerosol dispenser for supplying different amounts of a fragrance into a room according to sensed light, odor, sound, etc., within the room. U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,975 discloses a device for emitting a vaporized substance, such as an insecticide, into the atmosphere according to the setting of a timer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,369 discloses an electrostatic sprayer which can spray insecticides, which can be controlled according to selected on times and off times, and which incorporates a sensor to sense the available power for continued operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,515 discloses an ultrasonic liquid atomizer with automatic frequency control. U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,122 and No. 3,615,041 disclose aerosol dispensers having timers for controlling the operation of the dispensers according to preset times.
In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,591,409; 6,536,746; 6,241,944; and 6,136,277 describe the controlled release of fragrances from multiple dispensers.
The known fragrance delivery devices, however, are generally constructed independently and it is difficult to control the resultant overall effect when several of these devices are used in the same room or area. For those that do have centrally-controlled multiple dispensers provided in one housing, there is still a need for a more practical and efficient delivery system, effective control programs and mechanisms, and user-friendly operation.
Fragrance delivery may also be combined with lighting effects. Lighting devices which emit different colored light, such as from light emitting diodes (LED's) are known. Such devices may take the form of drop lights, candle lights or lamps, such as table lamps; and they may be battery operated or they may operate from power supplied by a wall outlet. These devices also may be controlled to emit different colored light, either upon the operation of a selection switch or automatically at different time intervals. In addition, such devices may be constructed to emit a scent to provide a desired ambience in a room.
Illumination arrangements which are controlled remotely are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,038, 6,150,774, 6,166,496, 6,211,626, 6,292,901 and 6,340,868. Also, the use of multiple light emitting diodes (LED's) in a single unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,283.